Tiara Gold
Tiara Gold Tiara Gold is a foreign exchange student from London who goes to Ashfalls High where she meets Portia. Biography Auditions She meets Portia. Tiara then ask Portia if she could be her assistant (after Portia put posters everywhere) and Portia agreed. Later, Tiara are at the carnival; when she sees Hayley and Cody, she introduces herself to both. She comments on how adorable Hayley and Cody are together while on the bumper cars, and asks if they are dating. When Hayley denies it, Tiara seems to be slightly disappointed, and says that they should be dating as they look really sweet together. She casually mentions that she took a few pictures of the two, and posted them on Instagram. After showing them the picture, she smiles and tells the two to have fun, before walking away. During You've Got To Hide Your Love Away, Tiara is seen with Portia in the hallway, walking away with the group when Hayley arrives to go with them to their next practice. Good Friends Tiara bumps into Cody and Hayley in the hallway, and asks Cody if he could help out the Cheerios with something big that they are doing, and she says that Jake is the best dancer in Ashfalls and says that she needs him to choreograph a number for them. Cody turns her down saying that he isn't really a choreographer. With the convincing of Hayley, he quickly agrees, and Tiara says she'll text him the rehearsal times. She shows interest in musical theater but tries not to upstage Portia until later. Later, she is made Porta's understudy and Jimmie and Tiara fight. Tiara later is seen in the computer lab and she gets a warning from Ana that she cannot be around Hayley cause she will never trust her anyway and it pisses Tiara off and she later hacks in the school main website and signs Ana up for military school to attend in the summer. Battle Of The Sexist 2 Tiara first appears on the girls' bathroom, when Tristan enters, not knowing Tiara is there. She asks Tristan what is she doing there, to which she responds she doesn't feel comfortable using the boys' bathroom and asks Tiara to keep her secret. Tiara agrees to keep the secret but ends up using the boy's bathroom to make out with Cody, which causes the Ashfalls students to use the different bathrooms, ignoring the bathrooms' assigned gender. Later, Tiara overhears Hayley telling Jo about her going to college early and tells Portia. The Final Marriot After Cody wakes up from his fantasy he meets up with Tiara who tells him she is pregnant with his baby. She tells him to keep the secret and that they must go to the doctor together. The next day, the two meet up to go to the doctor but Tiara shares the news that she got her period and that she went to the doctor by herself. Cody is relieved but she is concerned about Cody's life and says he is "toxic", then he humiliates her saying that he is a perfect father with his own daughter. After being humiliated in the stage Portia arrives to see that Tiara was wearing her costume. Tiara then tells her that she is from London School of Dramatic Arts and that next year it will be her drama department and that she was just acting all along. When Tiara begins peforming "A Night To Remember (Reprise)", Portia crashes her perfomance. Mrs. Gregory later announces that next year Porita will be helping in the drama department and Tiara angrily smirks. Songs Duets Season 6: Song mdmc.png|A Night To Remember (Reprise) (Portia Van Steele) (The Final Marriot)|link=A Night To Remember (Reprise) Category:Villians Category:Enemy Category:Season 6